Save Me
by LexiAlice13
Summary: A visit to Dalton Academy brings about new friendships and re-ignites old ones, but Quinn's not used to having people care about her. She's able to lie so well that it scares her, so why is there now the chance of her deepest secret being revealed?


**1 –  
>~ For the purposes of this fic Kurt and Blaine are at Dalton with Sebastian, and Westerville is not a particularly long way from Lima ~<strong>

Quinn grimaced as she glanced around the room. How is it that everyone was happy apart from her? Rachel and Finn were smiling in a corner, mumbling something that was no doubt sickeningly sweet, whilst Sam softly strummed his guitar, serenading Mercedes. Even Puckerman was flirting with Zizes. She turned to complain to her two best friends, Santana and Brittany, only to find them with their hands all over each other as well. She knew agreeing to spend lunchtime in the choir room would turn out to be a bad idea, she doesn't want to deal with this today, she can't deal with this today. So without a glance backwards she stood from her seat, flung her bag onto her shoulder and stormed from the room. Her mind finally caught up with her as she unlocked her car, and she realised she had no idea where she was going. She turned on the radio and began to drive, the P!nk song telling her exactly where she should go.

She pulled into the car park at Dalton Academy, suddenly feeling nervous. Did Dalton even have the same lunchtimes as McKinley? Where would the boys be anyway? She tapped out a text to Kurt and received a reply within a matter of seconds. Feeling slightly more confident, she locked her little red car and made her way into the school, heading in the direction she vaguely remembered the senior commons to be, and humming 'Raise Your Glass'. The babble of chatter grew louder and louder as she approached an open doorway, but turned to silence as she made herself visible to the large group of boys. She felt a lump form in her throat and immediately regretted coming. Smoothing down her Cheerio skirt she prepared to run, until she head a familiar voice.

"Q!" Kurt lunched from the couch he was sharing with Blaine, throwing his arms around his friend.

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear, feeling her hug him back just as tight.

"I've missed you too" she replied, trying her best to hold back her tears. It had already been an emotional day already, and she hadn't seen Kurt in months since he'd transferred. Kurt left one arm around Quinn as he led her over to where Blaine and the rest of his small group of close friends sat. The boys around them began to chat again, although the common topic of conversation was Quinn and her Cheerios uniform.

"Hi Quinn" Blaine smiled warmly, standing up to hug her. Although they'd only met a few times, they'd always gotten along very well.

"Guys, this is-" Kurt began, but was cut off by a tall Warbler with blonde hair.

"Quinnie?" Quinn stared at him skeptically; there were only a few people in her life that called her 'Quinnie'…

"Jeff?" she asked, her face immediately brightening into a smile. He quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's been too long," he laughed, his grip tightening as she went to pull away. She chuckled, squeezing him back, grinning at how warm his embrace was.

"It has, I didn't know you went to school here?" she questioned, settling into the couch in between Jeff and Blaine.

"Wait, so you two know each other?" Kurt leant over Blaine, intrigued as to how his two groups of friends were colliding.

"Yeah I used to live next door to Quinnie"

"We basically grew up together," Quinn added with a grin, before dismissing Kurt and turning to catch up with her friend. They had been chatting for a while when someone new approached them. The blonde looked up as he came to a halt in front of her, holding out his hand, a smirk resting comfortably on his face.

"Sebastian Smythe... you'll need to know that since you'll be screaming it tonight" Quinn noticed the boys around her roll their eyes as her petite hand met his.

"Quinn Fabray" she replied, straightening her skirt with her free hand as she stood to look him in the eye, "and from the looks of that face and that hair I won't be screaming your name tonight, but some guy you picked up at 'Scandals' will be. Although he will be a definite step down from me, but I'm sure you'll manage," she smirked as his grip on her hand tightened. The Warblers around her looked on in shock, mostly giggling, but Quinn didn't once break eye contact with Sebastian. His eyes narrowed as he stared back, before nodding slightly.

"I like you Fabray, we could become quite good friends… can I join you guys for lunch?" Sebastian released Quinn's hand and looked around as the Warblers nodded. Quinn fell back into her seat next to Jeff with ease, laughing at the shock on his features.

"How'd you know he was gay?" Jeff whispered once Sebastian was preoccupied with another conversation.

"I'm Kurt's go-to-girl for gossip" she replied with a wink. Jeff simply laughed before going back to his lunch.

"You not eating anything Q?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of silence, searching his memory to discover the blonde hadn't consumed any food since she'd been there. He watched as she leant over and pulled a bright red Cheerios flask from her bag, shaking it at him.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked through a mouthful of pizza, and it was then Quinn realised the entirety of their small group were now listening to her.

"It's the Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse" she explained with a smile, opening it and quickly swallowing a mouthful. She tried to keep the look of disgust at the taste off her face, and seemed to be successful.

"I don't trust anything related to Sue Sylvester" Kurt murmured, shaking his head.

"What's in that?" A boy, Quinn recognized as Nick, asked from across the table.

"Yeah, is that healthy? Shouldn't you have, you know, a solid meal?" Jeff sat forward, his forehead crumpling in concern.

"Guys, this is totally healthy! Do you really think I'd look this good if it didn't?" she argued, the usual façade of over-confidence easily oozing out in her words, and earning a couple of nods from some of the boys. Glancing around, however, she saw most of them to be unconvinced.

"Seriously guys, do you think Coach would give us something that would make us unwell or weak? Then we wouldn't be able to cheer and she'd be down basically an entire squad," Quinn pointed out, almost convincing herself, but knowing it was a load of crap. She just hoped the boys would buy it.

"That makes sense" Blaine shrugged, picking the toppings he doesn't like off his pizza. Gradually, the boys fell back into conversation with one another and Quinn breathed an internal sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was anyone on her case about eating, her diet was going so well and she'd lost 2lbs at this week's weigh in. Coach Sue happy with her, which meant Quinn's parents were proud of her and she maintained her reputation as HBIC at McKinley. Even if the damn drink made her feel awful, it was critical that she kept drinking it, it was the key to all her problems.

Text,

To: _Quinnie_

From: **Jeffie**

You stuck with the name Quinn then, and the ballet, and the surgery.

To: **Jeffie**

From: _Quinni._

Yep, total makeover. You like?

To: _Quinnie_

From: **Jeffie**

You look good, Quinn. But so did Lucy.

To: **Jeffie**

From: _Quinnie_

No she didn't. Lucy looked terrible and felt even worse about herself.

To: _Quinnie_

From: **Jeffie**

So now you look awesome, how do you feel about yourself?

To: **Jeffie**  
>From: <em>Quinnie<em>

Amazing, I've never been so confident, and happy.

To: _Quinnie_

From: **Jeffie**

Liar.

To: _Quinnie_

From: **Jeffie**

Come to Dalton again for lunch tomorrow?

To: Jeffie

From: _Quinnie_

See you then.

**TBC**


End file.
